


tops down

by kleine_waldfee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_waldfee/pseuds/kleine_waldfee
Summary: Yeosang couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if their usual positions were reversed. What would it be like to have Seonghwa inside of him? Would it feel as good for Yeosang as it did for Seonghwa?
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 185





	tops down

**Author's Note:**

> don't even ask me. i don't know why or how this happened either.

"So, I've been thinking," Yeosang murmured into his boyfriend's hair. Seonghwa was currently busy leaving a little love bite on Yeosang's neck. Yeosang would act like he was mad about it later, but both of them were well aware that he secretly liked the reminder.

Seonghwa hummed in reply, an invitation for Yeosang to continue speaking, and sucked just a little bit harder, making Yeosang groan at the feeling of Seonghwa's teeth grazing his skin. When he had regained his composure, he spoke again, "I want to try something."

Giving the love bite a final lick, Seonghwa pulled away from Yeosang's neck to look at him with big eyes. "Like what?" he asked curiously. 

Yeosang's heart began beating faster at the thought of what he was going to tell Seonghwa. He knew that there was no reason to be nervous about this, after all this was Seonghwa. He knew that he was in good hands. So he took a deep breath and stuttered, "I, uhm. You know how I've never, uhm, been on the receiving end?" Now that the first step was taken, Yeosang gained courage. "I've been thinking about trying that."

For a moment, Seonghwa didn't say anything and just continued looking at Yeosang with big eyes. It was almost comical and under different circumstances, Yeosang might have laughed. Now, however, he felt the insecurity come back again and he backtracked, "Only if that's also something you want, of course. We obviously don't have to."

Quickly, Seonghwa shook his head. "I — no, that's not what I was thinking. You just surprised me, that's all." Seonghwa cupped Yeosang's cheek and gave him a tender look. "Of course I'll try that with you."

Feeling relieved, Yeosang gave him a smile that Seonghwa automatically mirrored. He then leaned in and they kissed, continuing where they had stopped before Yeosang's little confession. 

When they shed their clothes, Yeosang was feeling nervous and excited at the same time. He suddenly felt like he was completely inexperienced again and about to have sex for the first time. Well, in a way this would be his first time. 

Yeosang had never really been interested in bottoming before he had been with Seonghwa, but that was probably because nobody had seemed to enjoy it like he did. Seonghwa made the most delectable noises Yeosang had ever heard when he was buried deep inside of him, and the most beautiful faces. Fucking Seonghwa was always a joy, especially when he started crying because of how good it felt. 

There was a particular memory that had burned itself into Yeosang's mind and could probably cure impotence. It was a memory of one of their more experimental sessions. Yeosang remembered running his hands over stocking-clad legs, enjoying the way the silky, snow white material felt beneath his hands and appreciating the contrast between the bright cloth and Seonghwa's sun-kissed skin. 

That day, Yeosang had been sitting against the headboard while Seonghwa had rocked down on him sensually until he cried and continuously whispered how good it felt into his boyfriend's neck. Yeosang also remembered grabbing the matching garter belt hugging Seonghwa's hips and making him grind down harshly, both of them coming embarrassingly fast. He would never forget how particularly blissed out Seonghwa had looked on that day, his entire face slack when he had come completely untouched, mouth hanging open with drool glistening on his lips.

Maybe that was when the idea had started forming in Yeosang's head. He also wanted to experience that. It wasn't that he didn't feel incredible whenever he was with Seonghwa, no, he loved it. It was an honour, being allowed to be inside of his lover and having the ability to make him feel so much pleasure. 

However, Yeosang couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if their usual positions were reversed. What would it be like to have Seonghwa inside of him? Would it feel as good for Yeosang as it did for Seonghwa? 

Yeosang wasn't used to lying down and letting someone crawl between his legs, but he had to admit, the picture of Seonghwa above him mixed with the weight on top of him as Seonghwa leaned down to kiss Yeosang was exciting. 

They kissed for a long time, longer than usually. Seonghwa probably wanted to give Yeosang time to relax and it really wasn't hard for him to do so when Seonghwa's tongue slipped into his mouth and expertly moved across his own. Something else was hard, though. Seonghwa's cock was digging into Yeosang's hip and his own dick also found the current situation rather interesting. 

When Seonghwa pulled back, he asked, "Should I finger you now?"

Yeosang had no idea why he felt shy all of the sudden. He could feel the warmth rushing to his cheeks, but he nodded nonetheless, uttering a simple, "Yeah."

Seonghwa sat up to reach into the drawer of the bedside table. When he found what he was looking for, he pulled out the bottle of lube and didn't even bother closing the drawer again. Yeosang could feel the anticipation inside of him rise when he watched Seonghwa squeeze some of the liquid out and spread it over his fingers. He spread his legs like he had seen Seongwha do countless times and with a quickly thumping heart realized how vulnerable he felt in this position. It made him nervous and excited at the same time. 

"Are you ready, baby?" Seonghwa asked, carefully watching him. Hearing the familiar voice reminded Yeosang that he really had no reason to be nervous. After all, this was just Seonghwa. His Seonghwa who saw him for who he was and who he trusted with his life. 

Yeosang nodded and Seonghwa requested, "Just tell me if it's too much, alright?" 

"Okay," Yeosang said and watched as Seonghwa proceeded to stroke Yeosang's thigh with his clean hand, carefully bending it back some more, which made Yeosang feel even more like he was on display. He quickly quit worrying about that when a slick finger pressed against his rim, not even penetrating him yet. 

Seonghwa's finger just rested there for a couple of seconds before Seonghwa began rubbing it over Yeosang's hole. The sensation of being touched there felt so foreign and Yeosang would say it didn't feel particularly bad or good. However, it excited him, being touched in a place nobody had explored before, and he could feel that his erection was almost painfully hard. 

"You good?" Seonghwa asked.

Seonghwa had no right to be looking as good as he did, sitting between Yeosang's legs. Biting his lip distractedly, Yeosang replied, "Go on."

When the first finger went inside of him, he involuntarily tensed, but the excessive amount of lube Seonghwa had used as a matter of prudence made the slide pretty easy nonetheless. Seonghwa stilled and leaned down to press kisses to the insides of Yeosang's thighs. 

Yeosang couldn't help the little groan he made when Seonghwa ended up kissing from his balls to the tip of his dick. At the same time, he had started moving his finger, slowly moving it back and forth to let Yeosang adjust to the strange sensation. 

If Yeosang were to be honest, he'd say it felt weird. It didn't necessarily feel pleasurable, but it also didn't necessarily not feel pleasurable. If that made sense. Once the second finger was in, the weird feeling intensified. It wasn't even painful, but the feeling of fullness actually made Yeosang feel a bit nauseous. 

Was this normal? He thought he probably felt this way because he wasn't used to his asshole being penetrated. And to get Seonghwa's decently sized dick in there he'd have to take a lot more. Yeosang couldn't even imagine what it would be like to try that. He already felt uncomfortably full and the thought of taking more scared him. Perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea, after all.

"I, uhm," he said awkwardly. Seonghwa stopped what he was doing and looked at Yeosang expectantly. "I think I want to stop."

Carefully, Seonghwa removed his fingers and then crawled up the bed so that he was face to face with Yeosang again. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He sounded worried, but Yeosang was quick to put an end to that. 

"No, no, it didn't hurt, it just, I don't know, it was a bit too much?" Yeosang hadn't meant for it to sound like a question. 

Visibly relieved, Seonghwa released the breath he had unintentionally been holding. "Well, taking something up the ass doesn't exactly come instinctually to most people," Seonghwa said. 

Yeosang sighed and pouted. "But it always looks like it's really good for you."

Smiling softly, Seonghwa ran his fingers through Yeosang's hair. "Well, everyone's different. Just because I love taking your cock, doesn't mean you'd also enjoy it that much. Also, before I bottomed for the first time I had already played with myself a lot, so the feeling wasn't that strange to me."

Yeosang groaned slightly frustratedly before he said, "I really wanted to try, though." It was true, even though he had started feeling uneasy he still wanted to know what it would be like. The thought of having Seonghwa in him made him feel breathless — in a good way. He was actually a little bit annoyed at himself for his reaction.

"It's alright, baby," Seonghwa said, still brushing through Yeosang's hair. "We can try some other time if that's really what you want."

Placated, Yeosang nodded and cuddled closer to Seonghwa, who pulled him into another kiss. In the beginning, it was innocent enough, but it turned from reassuring to eager once Yeosang had — kind of unintentionally, actually — licked Seongwha's bottom lip. The heat from before returned sooner rather than later, and soon, Yeosang found himself on top of Seonghwa as if this was any other evening. 

*

There were two things Yeosang knew for sure. One: he still wanted to bottom for Seonghwa. Their failed attempt hadn't deterred him in the slightest. If anything, it had made him more determined to make it work. Two: Seonghwa was probably right about something. He had experimented by himself before he had actually taken a dick up his ass, which had probably made everything easier and less intimidating because he was already used to the feeling of being penetrated.

So that's exactly what Yeosang started doing. Whenever he jerked off he wouldn't just use the lube to make the slide on his cock easier, he would also coat his fingers and try to finger himself. 

The first couple times he only went for two fingers because he felt like that was a good way to get used to the intrusion. He noticed that paired with his other hand stroking his erection, he actually grew to like the sensation. Especially when he grazed a spot inside himself that had his toes curling and his eyes rolling back in ecstasy. 

With this newfound, intense pleasure, it wasn't difficult for him to dare to fit a third finger in his ass. Despite not really being vocal when he was just masturbating by himself, he couldn't help the low moan he made. At that point, he didn't find the intrusion scary anymore, it was the opposite. He liked it and actually wanted more. 

That's when he realized that, in order to be dicked down, he actually had to want something in his ass for real and not just in theory. That time he had asked Seonghwa to try just hadn't been right because despite the mental image he had of Seonghwa fucking him, he had been too scared and uncomfortable to actually go through with it. 

Now, however, that was no problem anymore, Yeosang thought, because now he knew that it could also feel amazing to him and that there was nothing to worry about. All he had to do now was wait for the right moment to bring it up again. 

*

The right moment came when Seonghwa was at Yeosang's apartment, sitting on his couch, watching a movie and simultaneously scrolling through his phone. Honestly, there wasn't anything better to do on a rainy weekend. Yeosang disappeared into his bedroom for a while. 

A couple minutes later he had a kitschy bow clip that was decidedly too large to be worn as anything but a joke in his hair. The thing was hot pink and adorned with white polka dots. To put it simply, it was quite atrocious, but it would do for what Yeosang had in mind.

"Seonghwaaaa," he yelled when everything was ready.

Yeosang didn't have to wait long for Seonghwa to arrive at his bedroom and he enjoyed the way Seonghwa's eyes widened comically when his gaze fell on his boyfriend, who was lying on the bed wearing the ridiculous bow, sweatpants and a hoodie he had definitely stolen from Seonghwa. 

"I have a present for you," Yeosang managed to say without laughing, but he gave Seonghwa a wide, toothy grin nonetheless. Looking at his reaction was just too much fun and Yeosang watched as the weirded out expression turned into something softer, more playful.

"Are you the present?" Seonghwa asked despite thinking that the answer was quite obvious. He came closer to the bed. 

"Well," Yeosang drawled innocently. "I think in order to find that out you should unwrap me."

Chuckling at Yeosang's antics, Seonghwa crawled onto the mattress, unceremoniously plopping down on top of Yeosang. "If that isn't the most beautiful present I've ever received," Seonghwa murmured and Yeosang had no time to focus on the way his cheeks suddenly felt hot when Seonghwa leaned in to kiss him. Gradually, the kiss turned from sweet to sensual and Seonghwa rolled off Yeosang to maneuver them around until it was Seonghwa who was lying flat on his back, his arms wrapped securely around Yesoang's middle. 

Excited, Yeosang licked his way into Seonghwa's mouth, exploring all the familiar places as if he was marking his territory. Seongwha didn't seem to mind, if his satisfied groan was anything to go by. 

Sensing that Seonghwa was going to spread his legs to accommodate him, Yeosang quickly parted his own legs to straddle Seonghwa instead. Despite making a surprised noise in the back of his throat, Seonghwa gripped Yeosang's waist tighter and soon, his hands started wandering up and down Yeosang's back, underneath the warm sweater. The sensation on his sensitive back was enough to make Yeosang shiver and subconsciously start grinding his hips down. 

With a little moan, Seonghwa pushed his hand between their bodies to push it beneath the waistband of Yeosang's pants, grabbing his fully erect cock. "You're not even wearing underwear?" Seonghwa murmured into Yeosang's neck before licking a stripe up to his ear and whispering, "That's so naughty." 

"There's also something else you should know," Yesoang managed to say despite the need to thrust into the comfortable grip of Seonghwa's hand. He pushed his hand into his pants alongside Seonghwa's and removed it from his dick, leading it across his ass instead, until he was sure Seonghwa could feel what he had wanted to show him in the first place. 

Seonghwa's breath audibly caught in his throat. "Is that?" He looked at Yeosang, surprise and disbelief and excitement flashing across his handsome features. 

"A butt plug," Yeosang suggested helpfully, feeling a little bit smug about Seonghwa's reaction. "If you're also still up to it, I'd like to try bottoming again." 

Seonghwa's fingers were still moving across the material of the plug and Yeosang could feel it move slightly when a finger pressed against it. He bit his lip and looked at Seonghwa expectantly. 

"Of course I'm still up to it," Seonghwa replied and canted his hips up. Yeosang could feel that he was indeed very much up to it. Seonghwa grinned at him and Yeosang rolled his eyes, giggling at his boyfriend's lame wordplay nonetheless, before he leaned down to kiss him again. 

They kissed until their lips were pink and slick with spit and their wandering hands grew more urgent. Seonghwa freed Yeosang from the hoodie he was wearing (despite lowkey wanting to fuck him while he was wearing it) and ran his hands over Yeosang's toned chest appreciatively. 

After some maneuvering, both of them were entirely naked (and freed from ugly hair clips) and Yeosang looked down at Seonghwa's cock, which was rock hard against his stomach and glistening at the head. That was really going to go inside him. He couldn't deny the wave of excitement that washed over him at the thought. Seonghwa must have mistaken his facial expression for something else, though, because he assured, "We don't have to do this, Yeosang. We can stop any time you want."

Though Seonghwa's concern was much appreciated, that was not at all what Yeosang had been thinking about. "Thanks, but I wasn't staring because I'm hesitant. I'm actually pretty excited to sit on your dick."

That made Seonghwa's cheeks redden and Yeosang swore he could see his erection twitch. Lovely. Without further ado, Yeosang reached behind himself to slowly pull the butt plug out, stopping himself from cringing at the empty feeling it left behind. He wordlessly set it aside on the bedside table and pulled the bottle of lube he had used for the toy out of the drawer. 

"Do you think you need more preparation?" Seonghwa asked, even though he had seen that the plug was actually decent in size, perfect to prepare someone for anal sex. He just wanted to give Yeosang more time to get ready and relax if he needed it. 

Yesoang shook his head no, making his long, honey blonde hair move along with his head. "I want you," he replied and squeezed a good amount of lube onto his palm, proceeding to rub it over Seonghwa's cock in languid motions. Seonghwa hissed at the sensation and bucked his hips, fucking into the loose circle of Yeosang's fingers. Watching Seonghwa's reaction only made Yeosang more excited.

When Yeosang was satisfied with his work, he positioned himself so that he was sitting right above Seonghwa's erection. He held it in place as he lined himself up, an adrenaline rush going through his body when he sunk down on it. Yeosang only got about halfway down before the initial sting got too uncomfortable and he pulled off again, waiting a couple seconds until he tried again, this time managing to sink down completely without a lot of discomfort. 

"You good?" Seonghwa asked, sounding slightly breathless. Yeosang could relate.

"Yes," Yeosang answered and just stayed seated for a while, getting used to everything. He looked at Seonghwa, who was clearly just as affected as him judging from his facial expression and the way the hands that rested upon Yeosang's thighs tightened, fingertips digging into his skin in a way that only added to his lust. Yeosang didn't really know what to do with his hands, so he put them on top of Seonghwa's when he felt like he was ready to move.

In the beginning, Yeosang made small movements to test the waters and figure out how to do this properly. It was surprisingly easy to find a rhythm and he could say that he actually quite enjoyed the way Seonghwa's cock was dragging against his insides. Having Seonghwa in him seemed to satisfy a visceral need. 

The hands on Yeosang's thighs wandered to his hips and Yeosang placed his own hands on Seonghwa's chest. The new angle made Yeosang see stars. He let all the deep noises of pleasure fall from his lips without any shame. It's not like he could control them if he wanted to. He just hoped none of his neighbours could hear. Seonghwa's praise didn't help either. "You sound so beautiful," he panted, looking adorably fucked out himself. 

"Thanks," Yeosang managed to say, and then, "My thighs hurt."

Seonghwa couldn't help but chuckle, but that was cut off when Yeosang decided to get revenge by grinding down in a particularly sensual manner that could have made Seonghwa come right then. "Alright," Seonghwa moaned, holding Yeosang still on top of him in order to catch his breath because jesus fucking christ, he couldn't come now. Yeosang should be able to get what he had asked for. "Let me fuck you," Seonghwa suggested. 

Yeosang didn't have to consider the offer twice, he immediately got off Seonghwa and dropped into the pillows heavily. "How do you manage to do that so long?" Yeosang wondered out loud when Seonghwa crawled into the space between his spread legs. 

Grinning, Seonghwa replied, "Practice." He leaned down to conspiratorially whisper in Yeosang's ear, "I also don't skip leg day."

Yeosang huffed indignantly and playfully slapped Seonghwa's chest. "I work out more than you. Now get inside me again — _oh_." He was cut off when Seonghwa slid in, Yeosang's body easily welcoming the intrusion. 

"You were saying?" Seonghwa's voice sounded breathy beside Yeosang's ear. He didn't give Seonghwa a verbal reply, he simply turned his head to the side and kissed his boyfriend, open-mouthed and probably with too much tongue. 

The kiss quickly turned into breathing into each other's mouths when Seonghwa started moving. The filthy sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room and this time, Yeosang wrapped a hand around his own painfully hard erection. Soon, he was back to making those pretty, sinful sounds and Seonghwa couldn't help but praise him again, "You take me so well, my love." 

That's what did it for Yeosang. He came onto his abdomen and for a moment, the world stopped moving and nothing but his pleasure existed. He wanted Seonghwa to feel the same way. Once he had regained the ability to speak, he breathed, "Come in me, baby." 

With a final groan, Seonghwa stilled on top of him and Yeosang could actually _feel_ the contractions of his dick as he came inside of him. He was sure the sensation would be enough to make him hard again if he hadn't just come. 

The way Seonghwa looked at him, loving and blissed out, awakened the butterflies in Yeosang's stomach. He couldn't help but kiss Seonghwa again, slow and sweet this time, wrapping his arms around his middle so that he wouldn't get off him just yet. 

When Seonghwa pulled away, he asked, "How do you feel?" 

"Great," Yeosang answered and had to smile. Seonghwa instantly mirrored his happy expression and smiled back at his boyfriend. 

"That's good," Seonghwa said and pecked the tip of Yeosang's nose. "Can I get up for a moment? I'll get us cleaned up so that we can cuddle."

Begrudgingly, Yeosang let Seonghwa go and grimaced at the empty, sticky feeling between his legs. 

Later, when they were clean enough for a nice cuddling session, buried under blankets and their limbs tangled together in a way that made it difficult to tell where one started and the other ended, Yeosang asked, "So, can we do this again some time?"

Seonghwa cuddled closer and easily replied, "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> congrats if you made it to the end lmao you honestly deserve a cookie


End file.
